


Lost a Heart in Vegas? (ILLUSTRATED/GRAPHIC NOVEL ONLY)

by aveari



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fic to Art, I guess this could be considered a graphic novel, M/M, all the warnings for Lost a Heart in Vegas apply, featuring Ezra Miller's face, read the fic first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveari/pseuds/aveari
Summary: Art and illustrations for Lost a Heart in Vegas? A fic in sybilius and tartpants' verse, Black Beats and Low Leads (read the original first!). Told like a graphic novel.





	1. Prologue: May 7-10, 1998 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost a Heart in Vegas?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503838) by [sybilius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilius/pseuds/sybilius), [tartpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartpants/pseuds/tartpants). 



> I'm thinking of dividing these up into multiple chapters of art per each chapter of fic, just so it doesn't take too much space.

 

 

**May 9. 1998**

 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	2. Prologue: May 10, 1998, Part 2

**May 10, 1998, 12:00 AM**


End file.
